galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Winston family
The Winston family was a family of Madagascar that was begun by the Charles family. The Winston family is extremely old by centurys as Charles Winston lived around 850 B.C.. The Winston family has been known to have 12 members: Charles, George, Harold, Ian, Frank, Cornelius, Charlie, Dimitri, Orenthal, John, James & Jack. History 850 B.C. Winston Charles III was a rich young man who lived at the days of the beginning of the Madagascan Empire. Hating his name, Charles decided to rename himself to Charles Winston. This decision marked the end of the Charles family & began the Winston family. 660-640 B.C. The Winston family befell victim to a defamation controversy when Cornelius Finch, Lord Marcus Finch (Lycaon)'s brother, published a statement from an interview in his column, the Wolfenstein Observer. The interview was with a neighbor who hated the Winstons. The controversy ignited a reaction in the Winstons that nearly destroyed the family. George Winston, the oldest, diplomatically went to Lycaon & requested he do something about his brother's actions. Lycaon mistook this request as a threat of harm, physically or politically, that could be done to him or his brother. Lycaon went to Royal Security & filed a warrant for George's arrest. George was arrested, tryed & eventually hanged. Harold Winston, George's younger brother, found guilty of other crimes, received a 20 year prison sentence. The controversy continued to cloud up around the family for the next 5 years. Ian Winston, younger brother of Harold, did nothing to react to the controversy, believing (& correctly assuming) that if he did anything, such as dare ask something to be done that would upset Lycaon, he would end up like either George or Harold & his younger brother, Frank, who was born the same year the controversy began, could not lose his only brother that could take care of him. 4 years after the controversy erupted, Ian was arrested on the grounds of theft & other crimes, but was acquitted by 1 vote. Angry patronizers of Lycaon formed a terrorist group that broke into the Winston house & clubbed Ian senseless. Frank Winston hid in the attic of the house as it was the only place safe, though he accidentally locked himself in & could not get the door unlocked from the inside. A bystander noticed the wreckage of the house & heard Ian's death moans & Frank's constant yells for help the next morning. The bystander went into the house & rescued Frank from the attack & rushed Ian to the hospital, where he died an hour later. 16 years after Ian's death, Harold Winston, now being released from his prison sentence while in a maximum security jail in China, was deported to Madagascar as punishment for his believed smuggling crimes & he went to the house & found it a wreck & Frank Winston, aged 20. Harold died from Chinese Water Syndrome & a sexually-transmitted disease called Madagascan Bladder Cancer 3 years after his release from prison. He died 6 months into marriage & ironically, he died on the same morning he was expected to head to the hospital to have the disease tumor surgically removed. Frank marryed a woman who gave birth to a son that continued the Winston name 200-100 B.C. Throughout the centurys, The Winston family continued. According to the Julia & Julien familys, Charles Winston was somehow related, this made the Julias & Juliens related to both each other & this family. The Winstons dedicated their lives to loyalty of Madagascar by paying their services to the Madagascan Armed Forces. Cornelius Winston, a general in 152 B.C., witnessed the death of Lord Julien XII, he had three sons, Charlie, Dimitri & Orenthal. Charlie Winston became a blacksmith in the village of Wolfenstein & created the currency of Madagascar & supplyed weaponry to the Armed Forces. Dimitri became a deep seas diver who aligned himself with the Madagascan Navy at the requests of his brother, Orenthal. Orenthal, taking after his father, became the colonel, to lead the army. Orenthal was later put out of commission due to certain injurys caused during his dutys & moved in with his brothers to his forge in Wolfenstein. After Bart Sampson crashed in the swamp, Orenthal defended Bart in his trial & was later put back into service for the opening of the Second War of Madagascar & Africa. Dimitri died in a raid to reclaim Chapel Island prior to the beginning of the Battle of Africa & Orenthal died toward the war's end after getting injured in the Battle of Africa by Clyde & contracting AJD. Charlie had a son later sometime between the war's end & Julien XIII's marriage, as he too was killed by Blinky on Chapel Island after being found with an African war dagger lodged halfway through his neck. 100-50 B.C. Charlie Winston's son, John, had another son named James. James Winston grew up as a blacksmith, during the reign of Julien XV. However, after Julien XV died with no heir or right hand man to take the throne, James was chosen by the Sky Spirits to lead the nation. This decision later caused a rebirth of the Erian Conflicts that had been concluded years ago after the Battle of Africa when the Julienian Articles were signed, ending the Second War. James Winston destroyed every Julien-era law & every accomplishment made since the end of the reign of Lycaon. The Julienian Articles remained in effect, but every other law such as the Right Hand/Left Hand Man Law & the Bylaws of Julien II, V & IX, were all repealed. Winston cut every tax program for the Armed Forces. After years of rebellion, he was beheaded at the age 45 in front of several Separatists while his son, Jack, took the throne. This caused the outbreak of new Erian Conflicts that resulted in a civil war between the newly reborn African Empire, the Madagascan-Winston Empire & the Separatist-Amazonian Empire. Family tree Category:Winston family Category:Madagascar Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Eris Category:Charles family